Callie and Chris
'The relationship between Callie Knight and Christopher Cloud ' was a very romantic, but difficult and extremely complicated due to the fact that Callie was a witch at first and then Chris turned into a Surgo Witch, a species that is an enemy to hers. She ended up having to kill him, but said that she wished she didn't since it was not his fault he turned into a Surgo and that he resurrected her uncle after he killed him. __TOC__ ''The Coven '' Callie and Chris first meet in Ms. Garner's classroom in first period. Callie tries to talk to him, but he doesn't respond, embarrasing her. However, soon, Chris opens up with Callie's push when she askes "why so quiet?" and he askes back "why so social?". Chris tells her that he didn't want to talk to her because he didn't want to make any friends since he had a feeling he would be moving again because of his father's job. The two begin become very good friends, however. Jules tries to ask him out in the cafteria, but he wouldn't look at her, let alone talk to her. Meredith and Callie find it amusing. Chris shows her a news video of Elizabeth Green, a witch, who was burned alive in her home since it was a big topic in Meadow Wood, but Callie didn't see it. This leads Callie to telling Chris about her parent's death. Chris tells her he's sorry. They depart from each other. Soon, Chris invites her to her cousin, Gage's beach party at the Meadow Wood Beach Club. He tells Callie not to say no, but she ends up doing it anyway because she says she's busy. Callie didn't go to school one day because of a fight she had with the Bonum Coven, mostly Kristen. Chris tries to get her talk and explain why she didn't come to school, but Callie won't budge. He has to say the quote about people using their face to talk when they have mouths, that Ethan said to make her smile. Chris askes if she's coming to the beach party since she doesn't look busy. Callie says that she's busy look at the cobwebs which angers Chris. The two of them argue and he tells her that when she figures out what's wrong with herself, she'll know where to find him. He almost storms out, but Callie asks him if he believes in good witchcraft. Chris is surprised that is what she wants to talk about, but tells her that he doesn't because if their were good witches, they would use their powers to help and protect people. Then, he leaves. Later, Callie decides to give love a chance and go to the beach party to meet Chris since he had comforted her in a hard time even if he had gotten a little angry. She grabs a bathing suit and other things she would need for the party. Chris is happy that Callie came and she tells him that he changed her mind. He introduced her to his older cousin in his twenties, Gage. Then, Callie went into the bathroom and changed into her bathing suit and the rest of the attire. She meets Chris outside of the bathroom. He secretly and quickly examines her and takes his eyes away. Chris took her hand and they walked to the pool. Romance and passion filled Callie. They both jump into the pool and have fun, but then while in the pool, Callie hear's loud screams and yells in her head. She was sensing the coven. She caused lightning to strike the pool. Chris grabs Callie, unknowingly blocking the sensing connection, and brings her out of the pool. She tells him she had a massive headache and needs to change back into her clothes. Callie does that. However, she goes back to Chris and tells her that she has to leave and does leave. They both meet again when Callie goes to Ms. Vennings office. Callie apologizes about what happened the night before, but he says he understands and leaves. Chris comes to the Dinner Party at the Clark Mansion. After Kristen tells her he's here, Callie finds him and they talk a little. Then, Ethan walks up to them. Ethan asks him who he is. Callie tells him that he's Chris and then says to go away. Ethan tells her that they need to go upstairs. Chris asks if he's trying to have sex with her. Ethan says no and says that he wasn't talking to Chris. Chris tells him that he won't stand around while he bullies her. However, Ethan says that he's not. Chris asks what he's trying to do and Ethan responds by saying that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Callie slaps him and tells him to leave. She says to Chris that he doesn't usually behave that way. Chris is furious that he tried to have sex with her however. They both admit that they like each other and get into a relationship. Category:Relationships